swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Clawdite
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy A specially bred offshoot of Zolanders, Clawdites were genetically engineered to withstand the unsafe levels of Radiation generated by an unstable sun. However, Clawdites developed an unexpected mutation- the ability to shapechange. The Zolanders deemed the Clawdites a dire threat- a devious subspecies filled with wickedness. Therefore, to guard against Clawdite treachery, the Zolanders sequester them in wretched ghettos, where they live as second-class citizens under the watchful eyes of their captors. The Clawdites chafe under the tyrannical yoke placed upon them, and those who can, flee, but more languish on their homeworld, struggling to find some way to be free. Count Dooku and the Separatist Movement offered the Clawdites the freedom they craved from the Zolanders, so many enlisted to support Count Dooku's war effort in exchange for his promise. The aid was short lived, for the Separatist Movement unraveled with Count Dooku's death. Only after the fall of the Empire did the Clawdites finally rise up against the Zolanders, fighting a brutal civil war that consumed the world in violence. The Clawdites eventually gained control of the planet, and in victory, they assert themselves as the dominant Species. Free, the Clawdites courted the New Republic, and threw their support behind Alliance Intelligence organizations, using their unique talents to infiltrate the Yuuzhan Vong, and sabotaged equipment, gathered intelligence, and assassinated critical targets. The Clawdites took on this dangerous work because they are driven to support the cause of liberty, and for them, the end always justifies the means. Clawdite Characteristics Personality: '''Clawdites are staunchly committed to freedom and detest opposition in it's forms. Independent spirits, they go their own way, following their hearts rather than abide by a set of rules imposed on them. Above all, Clawdites hate bigotry and prejudice, and do not tolerate bullies. The more violent Clawdites are sure to make examples of those they encounter. '''Physical Description: '''In their natural forms, Clawdites are distinctly reptilian, their thick hides having a green or ochre cast. Their catlike eyes are yellow, set in a face that could pass for Human. Clawdites can alter their appearance in subtle ways when young, and as they age and practice their skills, they can assume the appearance of similarly sized Species, even masking their equipment when it is held close to their bodies. '''Average Height/Weight: A typical Clawdite male stands at 1.8 meters tall and weighs 65 kilograms, while a typical Clawdite female stands at 1.6 meters tall and weighs 55 kilograms. Age Groups: Clawdites age at the following stages: '''Homeworld: '''Clawdites originate from Zolan, a planet awash with intense radiation from it's sun. '''Languages: '''Clawdites speak Basic and Clawdite (A modified version of the world's native tongue of Zolanese). '''Example Names: '''Durbat, Renneyn, Rolsat Noviee, Torsayn, Zam Wesell. '''Adventurers: '''Clawdites who leave Zolan find work as bounty hunters, assassins, or spies. Their unique nature makes them especially adept Scoundrels or Scouts. Clawdite Species Traits Clawdites share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Clawdites receive a +2 bonus to their Charisma, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Strength. Clawdites are frailer than other Species, but are extremely adept at masking their appearance. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Clawdites have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Clawdites have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Shapeshift: '''Clawdites are shapechangers and can alter their appearance at will. A Clawdite can Shapeshift into any humanoid Species of Medium Size as a Full-Round Action. While Shapeshifted, a Clawdite gain a +10 Species bonus on Deception checks made for Deceptive Appearances. Additionally, a Clawdite can perform a Deceptive Appearance as a Full-Round Action at no penalty. * '''Startle: '''Once per encounter, as a Reaction to being attacked, a Clawdite can make a Deception check against the target's Will Defense. If successful, the attacker takes a -5 penalty on their attack roll. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All Clawdites can speak, read, and write both Basic and Clawdite. Category:Species Category:Clawdites